Joann and G, part 2: A New Life
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Sequel to "A Heart for G": Joann goes her way, supported from Callen and his team. She gets the opportunity to show that she is worth the trust placed in her and the right one for G.   Callen/OC   Romance / Friendship / Adventure
1. Chapter 1

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 1 - Eruption**

The 'normal' life returned. Sam and Callen were deep undercover and couldn't be achieved. Kensi and Marty were swamped with work, because they were forced to do the work of four by twos. Again Nate was on a secret assignment and no one knew when he would come back. Eric finally tried to coordinate everything and take care of all by computer monitoring, a full-time employment. For the first time since her stay in hospital Joann was on her own. She missed the woman talks' with Kensi, the high jinks with Marty and the amusing-serious discussions with Sam. But most of all she missed Callen: his blue eyes that seemed to look deep into her inner self; the charming and cheeky grin when he had teased her; the feeling of being secure that she was given by his closeness; the feeling of understanding, because often he was the only one who could follow her mental leaps. She even missed the quarrellings with him.

...

Finally, it was her first day at work. But despite her achievements and her efforts at the reception, her colleagues still shunned Joann. The past doesn't simply disappear. So she went back to a solitary career. Nevertheless, Joann pulled herself together and did a good job. Because of her no agent should get in danger on the basis of incorrect, incomplete or missing information.

...

After Callen had returned, they had gone out a few times: cinema, dine out, a stroll along the promenade in Venice Beach, a visit to the Santa Monica Pier, just regular stuff. Joann liked to be together with G, she felt safe in his presence. She enjoyed his touch and loved to kiss him. To any more she wasn't ready yet, but Callen accepted that. She was grateful for his patience.

...

"Oh, come on, Joann, don't make me beg! I have to go out again and you too. When have you been dancing in a club the last time? You can't always sit alone in your apartment!"

"I'm just not the type who goes to clubs, Kensi. I don't squat 'lonely' in my apartment. You know that I love my books and like to spend time with them on my couch."

"Jo, you are too young for that! You can do that if you're old and gray and sit in a wheelchair. Come on, go out with me!"

"Oh, Kens..."

"You haven't answered my question, Joann. When have you been out for dancing the last time?" Silence answered her. "Jo?"

"Okay, about two years ago, Kens."

"Well, if that alone is no reason..." Expectantly Kensi kept quiet.

Finally she heard Joann yieldingly sigh. "When shall I be ready?"

"Yeah! I'll pick you up in an hour." Before Joann could change her mind, Kensi replaced.

At the appointed time Joann stood on the road. She didn't feel really comfortable in her dress, hoping that Kensi didn't keep her waiting. Restless, she looked up and down the street. Then she smiled. She would recognize this style of driving anywhere.

"Hey, Jo, you look great."

"I hate it..."

Kensi laughed. "Today we will greatly amuse ourselves. Be happy and make the best of it."

Joann just rolled her eyes.

"You should have seen her!" Kensi was full of enthusiasm. "At first she sat riveted to the spot on her bar stool. Each time a man appealed Joann, I had to prevent her to leave the club immediately. Until she suddenly jumped up, called to me 'I love that song!' and rushed on the dance floor. Then I couldn't get her down from it. Joann has rocked the dance floor!"

Sam and Callen threw incredulous looks to Kensi.

"Do we talk about the same woman? Or did you have some drinks to much on Saturday?"

"Perhaps you speak about yourself, Kens. Finally, you are our Party Girl." Deeks was just able to take cover before Kensi could hit him.

"Boys, I tell the truth! In Joann slept a volcano that has erupted on Saturday." She had an idea. "How about going out all together on this weekend? Then you can convince yourselves."

The three men looked at each other.

"Why not? We hadn't been out together for a long time.", Callen remarked.

"And what do you do when she doesn't 'rock'?"

"I'll get the doughnuts for a week, Sam."

Callen and Marty laughed. Sam's vice was a constant joke between them all.

"The really good ones with the tasty filling, Sam. How does that sound?"

He just stared at her what made the others broad grinning.

"You wanna go out again?" Joann chased it up. "We had been out two weeks ago!"

"So what? Actually I wanted to go last weekend, but that was prevented by the job. Joann, life is short and I wanna have fun in it. The team wanted to do something together again and we all agreed that you belong to us. So, don't make such a fuss and say yes." Joann sighed deeply and wanted to reject, as Kensi interrupted her again. "And don't dare to say you don't belong to us. If you forgot it, we have adopted you."

"Sure, I'm the mascot of the OSP..."

"Joann, it's just Callen, Sam, Deeks, Eric and me. Oh, and Nate, he is back. Don't let me be the only woman once again."

"I do not know..." Joann was still reluctant.

"Joann MacKenzie, you will miss a very special evening, if you don't come. Also, the other will be very disappointed if you say 'no'."

"Kensi, I know psychological tricks and have them down pat, too." One moment the agent shimmered through.

"I'm sorry, Joann, but why do I have to put the thumbscrews on you when I will go out with you? Is it me?"

"No, Kensi, it's the going out."

"But you had fun!"

Joann smiled to herself. "Yes, Kens, I really had. Okay, I'll go with you."

It was Friday evening and Joann stared at the entrance. Kensi had selected an All-in-One Club: restaurants, bars, cafes, discos and lounges. It was huge. A few times she took a deep breath. No, she was not afraid, she was not alone. In there her friends waited for her, she just had to go to them.

"Hey, there you are!" Callen put an arm around Joann and squeezed her briefly. "Wow, you look great!" She blushed with embarrassment and stroke herself erratic over the jeans.

"He's right." Sam smiled at her.

Also the others made her compliments. Facilitated Joann took a deep breath as their table was free and she didn't stand longer in the center of attention.

"As if we would have agreed upon it!"

Kensi pointed laughing on their outfits. She had decided on a figure-hugging black dress with white belt and black high-heeled pumps, while Joann was wearing a skin-tight black jeans with matching jacket, a white shirt and black cowboy boots.

Joann was chuckling. "Black and white, the timeless colors!"

The dinner just was funny. Joann felt like being in a screwball comedy. One word led to another, one joke hunted the next. The six knew each other very well and liked themselves honestly, this was more than palpable. Nevertheless, Joann felt as a part of it. It was a good, long lost feeling.

"Come on, people, I wanna dance!"

Kensi urged to change the club area, while the men preferred to drink a beer. As a compromise, they chose a table above the dance floor. Curiously Joann looked around and enthusiastically listened to the music. Kensi smiled at her.

"I've read on the Internet that today is 80s night, so I immediately thought of you."

Joann's eyes sparkled. "Oh, why?"

"When we had been out recently, you had unbend not before they started playing the old stuff, because of that. Am I wrong?"

"No, Kens, it's a great idea." Spontaneously Joann hugged her. "Thanks." Then the sparkling was back. "Let's paint the dance floor!"

Arm in arm they went out, leaving the men to their beer.

It was not long and the men forgot their beer, and watched amazed as Joann changed. Kensi was right, she rocked the dance floor. Callen had seen her so extroverted only on their trip to the beach picnic. He couldn't stop looking at her.

Sam nudged his friend. "G, we are still here."

"I seem to have missed a lot." Questioningly Nate looked at the others.

They just shrugged their shoulders.

Beaming Joann appeared on the table. "Heaven, I have a thirst!" Greedy she knocked down a glass of water. "What about you, don't you wanna dance?" She looked inquiringly at the others. "Come on, it's just dancing." She reached G's hand and he let himself move towards the dance floor by Joann.

"Oh, man, I'm wiped out by this woman! She doesn't become tired at all." Groaning Callen sat back to his team.

Everyone laughed, but they also saw the warmth in his eyes as he watched her.

"Kensi was right with the volcano, what, Callen?" Deeks grinned.

"Don't do silly sayings, but put your ass down there. It's your turn!"

While Joann and Kensi hardly left the dance floor, the men took turns as their dance partners. They moaned about it though, but clearly had fun. The evening seemed to be going perfectly.

Before Joann left the dance floor, she made Kensi a sign in the direction of the washrooms. Groaning she saw the queue outside the ladies room, but then lined up with a sigh. Suddenly a hand laid down on Joann's shoulder. She turned with a smile, expecting to see one of her friends, but it was a totally stranger.

"Hy, sweetness, did it hurt when you are fallen from heaven?"

She didn't trust her ears. So there really were men, who made so dumb hit ones. While Joann picked his hand from her shoulder with pointed fingers, she gave him a look that could flash-freeze him. But the guy had to be hard in taking, because he wasn't deterred. So Joann added an unfriendly "Piss off!", which was unfortunately just as ineffective. The guy didn't want to leave her side and bombarded her with silly sayings. Joann was released when she was able to enter the toilet.

As she came out, the guy was still standing in the corridor outside the ladies room. Joann decided to ignore him. As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her sweeping towards himself. When he wanted to put his arm around Joann's hip, she gave him a kick on his foot and pushed her elbow jerk in his solar plexus. Abruptly, she was released. Relieved, she went on and felt the panic fade away. "Only a drunk, just a drunk." As in a mantra Joann murmured the words to herself.

Searching for Kensi, Joann looked around and discovered her on the lower bar, where she flirted heavily with a rather attractive man. At that moment Deeks came down the stairs and saw them. The smile vanished from his face, his steps became slower, a bit insecure. Then he turned around and went back. "Oho, so that's thus." Joann immediately had understood what was going on. She already had followed Marty a few steps when she felt a stab in the back. Instantly, she got dizzy. Confused, she registered someone pulling her arm from behind and encircled it with an iron grip so hard that she almost fell down the stairs.

"You won't play games with me, you little bitch!" It was the drunk guy from the earlier on and he looked really angry. "I'm nice to you and you hit me! That will cost you something!" Brutally he trailed her behind him.

There was only emptiness in Joann's head, she was unable to defend herself, and her knees were like rubber. Joann did not understand what was wrong with her. Somehow she managed to turn around, despite the firm grip and she saw Deeks standing on the top of the stairs. "Marty!" Joann had no idea where she got the strength to call him.

Deeks heard someone call his name and turned around. He saw a pretty big guy who dragged Joann down the stairs. She looked helpless, as she wouldn't be right with her. As he ran down the stairs, he reached for his cell phone and called Callen. "Joann is in trouble. Towards lower washing facilities."

Callen nearly pushed Nate off the chair when he jumped up. "Sam, come with me. Joann has problems, Deeks is on it."

"Where?"

"Lower washrooms." Callen urged down the stairs, Sam close on his heels.

He dragged her into a storage room. When Joann tried to slip, he hit her hard in the face. Then he pushed her against a wall and tried to kiss her. His alcohol evaporation let her turn away her head. Brutally he grabbed her chin and turned back her head.

"Let her go." Deeks had caught up to them.

"Back off, this is my girl!" The drunk indulged only a quick look at Deeks.

"No, she's mine. So, do what the man has told you." Callen had appeared behind Deeks and his hard voice left no doubt that the unspoken 'or else' meant nothing good.

The hand of the drunk wandered from her chin to her throat and squeezed. She couldn't breathe. Her vision blurred. "Fight back!" She did not know where the words came from.

Deeks, Sam and Callen had formed a loose ring around Joann and her attacker, but didn't dare to approach nearer, because they didn't want to provoke the man further. So they had to watch Joann getting flabby under his grip.

"Your girl? Probably not." The drunk laughed. Then he pulled a knife from his pocket and did snap it. "Get out, then I may leave you something!"

She was trapped in a nightmare. She heard and saw everything as if through cotton wool. "Fight back!" There they were again, those words. They seemed to mean something, but she didn't know what. Slowly, she slipped away.

Kensi held on Nate and Eric. "If you go in there, you provoke him even more!"

"But we have to do something! Joann is running out of time!" Eric felt helpless. He normally got such situations only about his monitor and his headset and then was able to offer technical solutions.

"Nate?" Kensi kept circumspect, although she was afraid for her friend.

"He's drunk, that means he's unpredictable." Nate looked at Kensi calmly. "Intervene as quickly as possible and hope for the best."

"Fight back!" Joann suddenly opened her eyes wide and reached for the hand at her throat. She could feel that she didn't have much time left. Blindly she struggled.

"Stop it!"

The drunk turned to Joann, surprised by her sudden resistance. That was the moment they needed. Deeks and Sam pulled him away from Joann and Callen caught her as she collapsed. The two men struggled to nail down the maniac on the floor. Spontaneously Kensi solved the problem, in which she grabbed the nearest object and thus struck his head. Abruptly, he laid still.

Joann's eyes were glassy, she took of her surroundings only blurred. The last thing she saw before she passed out, was a pair of incredibly blue eyes.

Kensi looked around for Sam and Deeks. "Bring this punk out." Then she spoke softly to Callen. "Something is wrong with her, Callen. She never would have allowed this squib to trail her without resistance."

Nate looked cautiously around the corner. "Is Joann injured, does she need a doctor?"

"Yes, but we can't wait for an ambulance." Callen took back the initiative. "Sam, get your car and hurry up. I'm with Jo on the back door." Then he looked around and listened to the outbreaks in the corridor. "You better look about Deeks, Nate, before anyone is going to hear him. Eric should call Hetty. We might not get into any police investigation, but the freak has to be locked up."

While Sam drove Callen and Joann to the hospital, the others waited. Eric finally came back, accompanied by two civilian investigators. "Hetty meets us in the hospital. These two will dispose the waste. We are here to disappear quickly. I paid our bill so we can get out through the back door." He handed Kensi her and Joann's purse and distributed the jackets.

"Mr. Callen, what happened?" Hetty looked at him anxiously.

"She has an overdose."

"Never!" Kensi has been outraged. "Joann doesn't take drugs!"

A faint smile appeared on Callen's face and for a moment his eyes lost the heavy look. "She hasn't taken the drug voluntarily. The doctor has found a puncture in her back. It was this crazy critter."

"And what happens now?" Deeks looked at Callen very worried.

"She is getting something for detoxification and responds well to it. We will soon be able to go to her."

Kensi slumped on a chair and whispered "It's my fault, I persuaded her to come along, although she did not want."

"That's rubbish, Kens, and you know it." Deeks sat down beside her and gently put his arm around her shoulder. Exceptionally Kensi let him do as he likes, she needed the comfort.

The doctor came and smiled. "Miss MacKenzie is doing well given the circumstances, she is awake and clear. If you want you can go to her. But please one after another, not all at once."

"Thank you, Doctor." Facilitation prevailed.

At the door everyone waited, only Callen and Hetty went inside. He gently kissed Joann on the forehead. "You make things, Little One."

"You shouldn't call me 'Little One'!"

With a broad grin and laughter all acknowledged the exclamation.

"As I can hear, you are good, Miss MacKenzie."

"I feel like someone has given me a grilling, but otherwise yes, I'm fine." Warmly she replied Hetty's smile.

After everyone was convinced that Joann would soon be fit again, they went home with relief. Only Hetty and Callen remained. "Mr. Callen, maybe you can get us a cup of tea, which we can use all now well." He took the hint and left the two women alone.

"I wanted to talk briefly with you alone, Miss MacKenzie. What has happened after you went to the washroom?"

Joann objectively described the events as far as she could remember.

"I'm sorry, Hetty, that I have put your team into trouble. That was certainly not my intention."

For the first time Hetty smiled. "To get in trouble, my team doesn't need you, Miss MacKenzie, it can do that completely alone. And an apology is not necessary, you have done nothing that requires one."

"What happens now?"

"Well, your attacker has been previously convicted, he is also searched for drug trafficking and other crimes with a current arrest warrant. My people have handed him over to the police, they won't ask any questions." Hetty was silent for a moment. "Miss Mackenzie, I know what happened in New York and why you are here in Los Angeles. Contrary to your superiors and colleagues at the FBI, I think you are a capable agent. If you ever want to work again as such, you have to stand on the events. To make friends privy to it may be very helpful." Joann gave her a scrutinizing gaze. "If you didn't know it before, Miss MacKenzie, after tonight it should be clear that you have friends here." Hetty made a break again. "In due time I told Mr. Callen to trust you. He listened to my advice. Now I give you the advice to trust your friends."

As Callen returned with the tea, Hetty was already gone. He threw a glance at Joann, but she had fallen asleep. So he pulled up a chair and made himself comfortable. He would spend the night here. He took a sip of the tea and grimaced. Hetty was right, he could taste the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 2 - Confidence And Changes**

The next morning Joann was allowed to leave the hospital, but she should spare herself.

"Are you staying with me?" Ask for help, it still costs her overcoming. But after she had expressed her wish, Joann felt good.

"Of course, I wasn't going to leave you alone." Callen smiled at her lovingly.

Joann sighed as she looked at G's blue eyes. One moment she allowed herself to sink in them.

While Joann was sitting on the sofa and G cared for her, she thought about a lot of things, especially about the conversation with Hetty. She knew that this small, often so inconspicuous-looking woman, had given her a wise counsel. Still, someone to confide in, was hard for her. Joann watched over to G, who just made tea. In the end she has trusted him.

"G?"

"The tea is on its way." He came out to her, smiling.

"Why have you never asked me what has happened in New York, why my file was sealed? I know that you have asked Eric to hack it."

Flashes of bewilderment were in his eyes, then his gaze got back to neutral. "It seemed no longer important. What I had to know, I knew."

Joann looked directly at him. "No, G, tell me the truth."

"Hetty asked me to trust you. I finally did."

Thoughtfully, she looked at him. "Hetty has given you the file."

Inwardly G groaned. She was really good. "Yes, a few days after you have awoken."

"Do the other know?"

"No."

In silence the two drank their tea.

...

"Do you stay overnight?" When the question was out, Joann went red. Callen's eyes opened wide with astonishment. "I meant I would like to fall asleep in your arms, because then I feel safe." Now it was out. Hopefully G wouldn't laugh at her.

"Yeah, Jo, no problem." She still trusted him, although he hadn't told her anything of the file. She shouldn't regret it.

It was a good feeling to be in his arms. She listened to his heartbeat, felt the warmth of his body, smelt the scent of his skin. Joann slowly relaxed and fell asleep. For G this nearness had rather the opposite effect. Her hair and her body smelled incredibly good. She had snuggled up close to him and entangled him with her legs. That would be a hard night...

Screaming, she sat up. She smelled the alcohol, felt the blows. She gasped and her heart raced. Then she heard the voice. As at the time in the hospital. His voice. "G?"

"I'm here, Joann. You had a nightmare." Carefully, he drew her to him. She immediately wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and laid her head against his chest. Her breathing calmed down, her heartbeat slowed. "Everything will be all right, dear, one day everything will be good again, I promise you." She fell asleep again.

...

As Joann woke up the next morning, she was alone in bed. Disappointment suffused her, but then she heard clatter in the kitchen and smelled the aroma of coffee. G was still there! Joann slowly walked into the kitchen. "

Good morning, lie-abed," Callen smiled at her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Morning, G." Joann gave him a kiss and then sat at the kitchen table.

"What do you want for breakfast? We have bagels, fruit salad, yoghurt, eggs and a small selection of spread for the bagels."

It was a nice breakfast, but subliminal their conversation of the day before stood in space. There was a lot, she had to think about.

...

"Do you really want me to go?" G regarded Joann.

"Yes, it's better. I have to make some decisions that you can't help me with. If you stay, you'll distract me."

"Only on one condition: Call me if you need me. Please. Joann, let me help you."

She nodded. "I promise, G." But it was hard for her to break away from his embrace.

...

Joann was unsure how far she should tell her friends about New York. So she decided to do nothing, even though the evening in the club had shown her that she could trust them. Nevertheless, changes were overdue, that had become clear to Joann. She couldn't always withdraw and wait for the others to walk towards her. But the most important thing was, that she had to recover her lost self-confidence. At the unexpected assignment with Callen's team it had flared briefly again, but this was not enough for Joann. Suddenly she smiled to herself. She knew who could help her.

...

"You do what?" Callen was not sure whether he had understood Joann correctly.

"From now on I'm doing my fitness and combat training in a dojo."

"Don't you have the possibility to do this at the FBI?"

"Yes, but I don't feel comfortable there anymore. To be ignored in the fitness room, is already hard enough. But if I do my combat training, I always get the feeling that they will rather put me down than teaching me."

"I understand. And where are you going?"

"Oh, Sam has recommended it to me. It is headed by a former Navy Seal."

Callen could not suppress his grin. "So you wanna be a Seal?"

Joann threw something to his head. Unfortunately, he was quick enough and was able to back out.

...

Joann changed, even her colleagues found out. She was relaxed, beaming no longer as much detachment and coldness. She had no fear before a night out, was able to rebuffed flirtatious men politely, instead of running away from them. Even her posture and her movements had changed. Joann had done it, she beamed back from self-consciousness. In a shopping spree with Kensi she even bought a whole collection of clothes that could only be described by the term 'sexy'.

Also her relationship with Callen changed because she had found her passion again.

...

For the first time Callen had invited guests in his house. They were his friends from the NCIS and, of course, Joann. Actually, he did it for her. She should feel comfortable with him. Reluctantly, he had begun to set up his house. It was still Spartan, but slowly one could see a home in it. He hoped that Joann would like it.

It became a full success. He couldn't remember when he had laughed so much the last time. But the best was to see a completely relaxed, happy Joann. He couldn't see enough of her smile. Finally, all were gone, and together with Joann he cleared up.

"What a day!" She laughed at him. "Tomorrow I will have sore muscles from laughing! Who would have thought that a bunch of hard Special Agents could be so silly." She suddenly grinned broadly. "Did Nate really sing anything by the Backstreet Boys? I can't imagine it!"

G had to laugh at the memory as well. It had been too funny.

Humming softly to herself Joann placed the remains of food in the refrigerator. "Has your fridge ever been filled so well?"

"Wasn't necessary so far."

She laughed quietly to herself. Then Joann paused. "G?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about relationships between colleagues?"

Carefully Callen scrutinized her. He was not sure whether he wanted to hear what was coming. "In which regard?"

"Kensi and Marty."

Immediate his gaze was expressionless. But Joann didn't give up.

"The two fit together well and Marty is aware of his feelings. Kensi on the other hand...I think she's afraid of her feelings and that's why she ignores them."

"Jo, that's none of our business. Of course, they like each other. We are much more than a team, and you know that. And if there is even more...as long as it doesn't concern our work, it's fine for me."

"The work? G, it's about your friends!"

His blue eyes were tough as nails. "Exactly, and therefore I keep my nose out of it. And you better, too."

She held his gaze. "They also are my friends and I make my own decisions."

Silently they continued working.

"Okay, that's it." Joann hung up the dry cloth. "We're done."

"Then I'll drive you home now." G grabbed the car keys.

"Oh!" Joann kept silent in surprise. "I thought I could stay here tonight, but if you don't want...I just get my bag." Her disappointment was obvious.

"You want to stay here? I thought you're mad at me?"

Joann was irritated. "We had a disagreement, nothing more. Believe me when I'm mad at you, you will know that for sure."

Callen didn't say another word, but just took Joann in his arms and kissed her.

...

Joann opened her eyes and then gleefully lolled under the blanket.

"Good morning, sunshine." G stood in the door, a tray with breakfast in his hands.

The smile on her face turned into a beam. "Morning!"

"That should actually be a breakfast in bed, but because I only have a mattress..."

A lascivious look appeared in her eyes. "Well, you clearly don't need a bed, you obviously have shown that to me tonight."

He actually became red! Now her eyes were gentle. It has been an incredible night. As always, Joann had initially been very reserved, but Callen remained patient and let her set the pace. As a reward for his patience, Joann had turned into pure passion. She was so much more than he could ever have imagined.

...

Unfortunately they couldn't enjoy their new togetherness for long. Soon after this weekend Sam and G got an assignment that made them disappear from the scene for a long time. Callen appeared unannounced in the evening to Joann, to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you..." Callen held her in his arms, didn't want to release her.

"No, you mustn't, G. You have to concentrate on your job." Joann freed herself from his arms, looking firmly into his eyes. "I want you and Sam come back healthy. That will only work if you are not distracted by anything."

"Jo!" Callen caught her back in his arms. "Don't worry, I won't be distracted by anything. Nevertheless, I'll miss you."

She sighed. "Sometimes you forget that I didn't always have had a desk job, G. I've seen what happened to agents who forget their part or aren't attentive enough. Besides, I know how hard it is to be separated from the people who are important to you." She clung to him and closed her eyes for a moment. "Be careful, G, please. And tell it to Sam, too, will you?"

"I'll do that, Jo." He kissed her. "And you're going to Kensi and Deeks, if you have any problems, yes?"

She nodded. "Promise."

"I'll better go now." Callen released her. Joann leaned in the doorway and followed him with her eyes. At the end of the hallway he turned around and grinned at her. "Don't do any stupid, while I'm gone, Little One."

"Don't call me 'Little One'!"


	3. Chapter 3

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 3 - When One Door Shuts…**

Tiredly Joann came home. She had doubled her time in the gym as well as her martial arts training, so she soon would hit her form. So she also had less time to miss G. He was away now for more than three weeks. She sighed because of a strange gut feeling concerning his assignment. It wouldn't just go away, even though she regularly phoned with Kensi and got to know that both men were well. Nevertheless, the uncomfortable feeling didn't leave Joann, but no matter how hard she bothered her head about it, she could not identify or explain the feeling.

...

Also her job became more and more uncomfortable. No one spoke to her. When she entered a room, there was sudden silence. Any attempt to talk to her superiors to go back in field, was blocked. She was a damn good agent, but the FBI wanted to ignore that fact at all costs.

...

"You should immediately come to the boss, MacKenzie." The voice on the phone was anything but friendly.

"I'm on my way." Joann pondered what she could have probably got up.

The secretary sent her through directly. To Joann's surprise Larry Cummings also was in the office.

"Agent MacKenzie, you are suspected to have given secret FBI information to the NCIS without authorization." Cummings looked at her sharply.

As Joann not responded, her boss hissed her angrily. "We expect a response, MacKenzie."

"I do not know what information the NCIS should have received. But they didn't receive them by me. I also have no access to top-secret information. What you should know, ma'am, since you deny my access to it." Joann didn't let herself intimidate.

"Don't talk nonsense, MacKenzie. It's no secret that you have a relationship to an NCIS agent." Lucinda Rodriguez has been made her blood boil. Just one of her staff had passed secret information!

"Yes, I have a relationship with Agent Callen and his team are my friends and yes, it is no secret. But we are all professionals and keep our knowledge to ourselves. Neither Agent Callen nor his people talk to me about their assignments. I also don't talk about my work here."

"And we should believe this?" Rodriguez was losing her last bit of patience. "You are only telling lies! You have passed this information! Stop denying this, MacKenzie!"

"SSA Rodriguez, please temper yourself." Cummings stepped in. "Agent MacKenzie, if you haven't been the leak, then who?"

"I do not know, sir. However, you should remember that there don't work fools. The NCIS agents on our joint operation a few months ago proofed this. They could sift out the FBI's secrets on their own."

Cummings couldn't suppress a slight wince. "Well, pending the resolution of this incident we will suspend you, Agent MacKenzie. Your brand and your weapon, please." Asking Cummings looked at her.

Joann studied him very closely. Then she put the requested items on the table before him. "Sir, I would like to ask you a question." He hesitated briefly before he nodded. "Is there any possibility that I will ever be used in field service again?" There was no response. "Please, be honest with me, sir."

"No, Agent MacKenzie. The issue in New York and now that suspicion..." Cummings shrugged his shoulders.

Joann had somehow expected that answer. "Even if I'm innocent in this matter and my record is otherwise spotless?"

"How can you believe that anyone will ever trust you again?" Rodriguez's voice was clearly malicious. "No Field Agent wants to work with you, that should have dawned to you in the meantime."

"Ma'am, than you can answer me the question who started the rumors about me? You both are the only ones in Los Angeles who know my record and know that I neither have sniffed for internal, nor that I had an affair with a married boss. Or my partners have given no backing." With a steel glance Joann looked at her boss, who had the decency to blush. Cummings commented with a raised eyebrow. "However. You needn't bother about me anymore. You will get my written notice of cancellation even today." Joann turned on her heel and left the office with head held high.

...

Outside, two agents already were waiting for her. "We shall accompany you outside, MacKenzie."

"Certainly, let me just get my purse and my jacket." Her voice sounded tired, but she straightened her shoulders and didn't let on anything.

"Of course."

Framed between her two guards Joann went to her desk and took her things. Curious glances and whispering were the reaction of her colleagues. Suddenly it was enough to her.

"Whatever you have heard of rumors, none of this is true." Joann's voice filled the whole open-plan office. "They were scattered out because of personal animosity. You needn't worry about it in future, because I have just terminated. If you want to know details, please contact confidently Lucinda Rodriguez."

Deathly silence followed her when she left the room.

...

Joann kept her word. By courier she served her dismissal. When the deliveryman had left her apartment, she burst into tears. Right now she wanted nothing more than G to be at her side, which brought her tears to flow even faster. The next days she wallowed in self-pity.

...

When the phone rang and her answering machine got on, she was annoyed.

"Hey, Joann, answer the phone! I know you're there." Kensi's voice. "Come on, Joann. You know that I won't give up."

"I'm here, Kens. So, what's up?"

"You haven't reported for days, I'm worried. Is everything okay with you?"

"No, Kens, not really. I quit my job with the FBI a few days ago. They alleged me that I had passed secret information to the NCIS."

"What?" Kensi believed to misheard. "You can't be serious. Or them. And what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I should probably look for something new, but honestly, I have been sitting crying on the sofa the last few days." Kensi sighed. "It's okay, Kens, don't worry. I recover myself. What's the matter with you? Tell me, that'll take my mind off things."

After she had listened to Kensi being upset about everything and everyone for about half an hour - half the time she spoke about Deeks - Joann got a chance to speak. "Kens, you have to go out again. You work too much. Shall we go dancing on the weekend? The last time is quite a while ago."

Silence.

"Kens?"

"Did you really just proposed to go out? Do I talk to Joann MacKenzie?"

"Ha-ha, you joker. So, what about it? Do we go out?"

"Absolutely! I already know where to go. There's a club, I've always wanted to go to."

Joann smiled on the phone. Sometimes it was easy to take Kensi's mind off things. And her own mind, too.

...

Two really hot women came to the entrance and were readily admitted by the bouncer.

"I told you, Joann, that we will come in, if the skirts are short enough."

"I hate it anyway, to run around half naked."

Kensi looked at her. "Well, 'half-naked' means something else to me...Oh, come on, let us enjoy the evening."

And they did.

...

"Phew, I need a break, Kens. You were right, the club is great." The two laughed at themselves." I'll go to the washrooms. Let a few of the men alive, Kens, don't eat them up with skin and hair!"

She just got a grin. In good mood, but still a little pensive, Joann went. She was sure that Deeks was the right one for Kensi. The two just fit together well. Joann hoped that Kensi would realize this, namely, before Deeks would be tired waiting and gave up. Tonight, however, it looked unlikely.

On her way back from the washroom Joann walked through the club to give it a closer look. Curious, she looked at the VIP area. After a moment of shock, she went straight to Kensi.

"Come on, Kens, we have to go. Immediately."

"What?"

"We go. Now."

"No! What are you doing, Joann?"

"Kensi, trust me. We have to go immediately." Joann looked firmly at her.

Kensi had seen that look before, months ago, at the reception. Without further discussion Kensi gave her dialog partner a go-by, grabbed her things and walked out with Joann.

When they were out of sight, Kensi stopped. "Okay, now tell me what's going on, Joann?"

"Sam and G were in the club, at the VIP area. I didn't want them to see us."

"Swift reaction."

"There is something else. I do know two of the men who were with them."

"And?"

"One is an international arms dealer who also has his fingers in the drug trade and prostitution. The other is an FBI agent."

"Are you sure?"

"I worked with the FBI agent in New York, personally."

"Hetty has to know that. I'll call her right now."

A dark presentiment grew on Joann. "You didn't now that the FBI is to the case, too?" Kensi shook her head. "Damn!"

The talk with Hetty didn't last long. "We should come to the boathouse without delay. Let us get a cab."

...

Nate was with Hetty, when they got there. The two looked anything but happy. Hetty came straight to the point.

"Are you absolutely sure, Miss MacKenzie?"

"Yes, Hetty, I have no doubt. The name of the dealer is Walter van Pietso. I'm willing to identify him on photos. His information is not classified."

"We already do know that, Miss MacKenzie." For an instant Hetty looked at her searchingly.

At last the penny dropped to Joann. "He is the target."

Hetty said nothing, just an eyebrow went up slightly.

Joann spoke again. "Please understand that I won't give you the name of the undercover agent nor would I identify him on a photo. Even as a former employee of the FBI, I am bound to secrecy." Joann's determination was clear.

Hetty nodded. "I understand. In fact, I've assumed that you intended to behave in this way. That is why Eric is currently in the process to obtain images from the club. We will run those persons through the facial recognition."

"There are plenty of cameras. If you know where to pay attention to, they can't be overlooked. However, I had the impression that the VIP area is camera-free. Eric should be limited to the entrances and exits of the VIP area."

A smile was on Hetty's face. "Mr. Beale, did you hear that?"

"Yes, but I already had the idea by myself. You now get the photos." A short time later the images appeared on the monitor.

Joann looked at them focused. "Here, that's van Pietso. What..." She stopped and stared at two other photos that just appeared on the monitor. She pointed to a man in the background. "I know him, but I don't know wherefrom." Joann shook her head. "He caused me a lousy bad gut feeling. If I just knew where I know him from."

"Mr. Beale, you heard Miss MacKenzie." Then Hetty went back to Joann. "I think you better go now, Miss MacKenzie. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. If I can make my mind up from where I know the man, I will inform you." She turned around. "Kens, I'll call you the coming days."

Nate got up. "I'll just bring you to the taxi."

...

"Thank you that you came along, Nate."

"G would quartered me, if I didn't do, and Sam would help him."

"I'm such a typical example of a helpless woman." They laughed. The car came. Joann gave Nate a kiss on the cheek. "Look at them two, okay?" He nodded.

...

A few days after the club night, Joann's doorbell rang.

"Hetty! Did something happen to G or Sam?" Her fear couldn't be missed hearing.

"We do not know yet, Miss MacKenzie. But clearly there is a problem." Joann looked at her inquiringly. "The undercover agent, how well do you know him?"

Joann hesitated. Despite the lousy performance of her superiors she didn't want to break the secrecy. „About five years ago I've had an assignment with him. We smashed a drug ring in which he had infiltrated some two years earlier. He made a good impression on me. Why?"

"Mr. Beale's research shows a lot. First, we think that he has changed sides. Second, we have identified the man that looked familiar to you. He was with the security staff at the reception, at the entrance control." Hetty looked at her seriously. "He is an employee of the FBI, and thus appear to be the leak that we have looked for."

"Then Sam and G are compromised. What will we do?"

Now Hetty had to smile. "The 'we' is the problem here. You are civilian, Miss MacKenzie. You are not allowed to do anything."

Joann clenched her teeth so she wouldn't say something extremely inappropriate, which was acknowledged by Hetty with another smile.

...

Hetty became serious again. "Miss MacKenzie, how well can you separate your personal and professional life?"

Puzzled about the apparent change of subject, Joann was silent for a moment. "No one can separate it completely, but so far I had no problems with it. That my..." Joann swallowed hard and pulled together then. "That my personal problems became a professional one, had different causes."

Hetty nodded. Joann's answer had satisfied her own assessment. "Could you imagine to work for the U. S. Navy?"

Joann frowned. Where did Hetty go with this? "In what capacity?"

"As a Field Agent in the OSP."

Joann's wide-open eyes spoke volumes. "In your team, Hetty?"

"Yes, with Mr. Callen as your special agent in charge."

Now, sparks flew from Joann's eyes. "Where do I sign, Hetty?"

Hetty had to smile. "Here." She held out a file at Joann.

Everything was already filled. "I seem to have no secrets from you." Bold she put her signature to the document. "When do I start?"

"Now. You get everything you need in our headquarters." Hetty looked at Joann seriously. "There is plenty to do."


	4. Chapter 4

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 4 - Searching**

Joann looked around curiously. A hacienda-style headquarters was a completely new experience. At first glance the device seemed to look more like an apartment and not as in an office. Nevertheless, or perhaps because of it, everyone worked hard. Then she discovered Kensi and Marty, both working intensively on their laptops. At that moment there was shrill whistle. Joann winced but Nate just laughed.

That's how Eric calls us together." He pointed to the gallery. "Up there, the ops. But first I'll bring you to Hetty."

...

"Thank you, Mr. Getz. Tell Mr. Beale that we'll soon be with him." Then Hetty turned to Joann. "So, here you have your equipment, Miss MacKenzie: badge, weapon and bulletproof vest. You'll get your cell phone and laptop by Mr. Beale. He has made all the necessary programs and configurations, and will explain them to you." Hetty looked at her seriously. "You will have to jump into the deep end."

"I'm aware of that, but I hope my experience can help me where I lack the knowledge. Moreover, I have no problems with asking for help and to let show and explain new things to myself."

"Well, then let's go to Mr. Beale." Hetty smiled warmly at Joann.

...

"I tried everything, I can't get a response to one of our usual channels. Now they are overdue for more than twenty-eight hours. I know, it's not that long and not for the first time, but I register extremely increased communication among the target people."

Joann looked surprised at the large monitor, on which appeared photos and phone lists, all linked together. Kensi stood in front it and pushed everything all over the monitor just by touching it, zoomed in and out files.

"What about cameras?" Marty looked at Eric questioningly.

"I'm at it. But we have lost them in an area where there are hardly any. They know what they are doing."

"What is the situation with satellite images?" Everyone turned around to Joann.

"Lady and Gentlemen, may I introduce your new colleague to you: Joann MacKenzie. She has started work about five minutes ago."

A big smile appeared on every face and Kensi immediately clasped Joann in her arms. "Welcome!"

Marty put his arm brotherly around her shoulder. "Great that you are with us." Then he cast a glance at Hetty. "You have accomplished a small miracle, right?"

"Probably a large, Mr. Deeks. But we can discuss this later. So, Mr. Beale, what about the satellite images, Miss MacKenzie has spoken about."

"I'm trying to get access, but someone puts a spoke in my wheel." Eric seemed rushed. Two of his friends and colleagues were missing, and just now he couldn't get images.

"I'll take care of it, Mr. Beale." Hetty went back into her office.

...

"Maybe someone can give me the files so that I can bring me up to date." Joann tried to appear calm and composed. She didn't want to make Eric more stress. Unfortunately, she achieved the opposite.

"The data are all on your laptop, Joann. Give me five minutes, then I can take care of it."

"Sure, Eric, no problem."

She paid attention at him and was really impressed. He worked simultaneously with three keyboards and a Tablet PC. Kensi and Marty looked at files and videos on the big monitor and vigorously discussed above. For a moment Joann felt out of place, but then she pulled herself together. Necessarily she wanted to help to find her friend and his partner and bring them back home unharmed. She would find her way to do this.

"Okay, Joann, here are your laptop, your cell phone and the passwords that you need. You have to learn them by heart immediately." Then he gave her a quick briefing. "If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me. And don't let you put off by my tone."

"I won't." Joann smiled at Eric. "It's really impressive to see you in action."

He grinned. "Thank you. But really, ask if you don't get along with the programs. It takes less time to show you something than to reconstruct a data."

"No, really? Well, what you could learn when you first sit at a computer!" Joann winked at him and then started.

...

"Well, Miss MacKenzie, what did you find out?" Hetty looked at her inquiringly.

Joann looked up and rubbed her eyes. A look at her clock told her that she had spent nearly four hours before the laptop. "There was not only a single leak at the reception. At least it still needs to be two ore more. That is the only way to explain the amount of explosives. The question is are the leaks all at the FBI or also at any other authority, which was involved in the assignment. However, so far I can see only this connection between the reception and the weapons smuggling. Either there is a lack of information or these have been interpreted incorrectly. In addition, the FBI undercover agent, Logan Coleman, has changed sides, probably some time ago." Joann looked at Hetty. "I have a feeling that I better don't ask wherefrom Eric got all the information on these top-secret covert operations." Again she rubbed over her eyes. "I won't prophecy doom and destruction, but if it's unusual for G and Sam to get in touch irregularly or never they got busted. The latest on the evening in the club, maybe sooner."

"But Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna have reported after this evening, Miss MacKenzie."

"Coleman or van Pietso may have their reasons to let them play their roles further on." Joann leaned back in her chair and turned her laptop to Hetty. "I have created movement patterns on the basis of these informations. There are three areas that they have entered very often, all three with little camera surveillance. Industrial areas with many warehouses. A lot of hiding places."

"But none of the three areas is the one in which we are searching."

"I know, Hetty." She pointed to the monitor. "It's here. Ideal to disappear. Here I would park some neutral vehicles, which I could change at any time. There are plenty of car parks and underground car parks, in which this would be possible. I believe that we should monitor these three areas. In one, we will find them."

Hetty was impressed, but she carried it off well. "Are you sure, Miss MacKenzie, that you don't prefer to work as analyst?"

Joann shook her head in horror. "To recognize the connections doesn't make a good analyst."

"Go to Mr. Beale. He will arrange for monitoring the areas."

"On my way." Joann grabbed her laptop and walked upstairs.

...

"Eric?"

Frowning, he looked at her. "Hardly begun, already a problem?"

"No, absolutely not. Hetty wants you to monitor these three areas. Here." She pushed her laptop to him and pointed to her marks. Then she told him the reason.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other. "I told you, she is good." Kensi grinned, but became serious again. "How big is this area, Jo?"

"Too big, Kens. I'm not sure if we know too much or too little."

"We will find them, Jo. For sure."

Joann looked at her friend. "I know."

No one said what both thought: But in time?

...

Eric had tapped all the cameras he could locate. In addition there were the satellite images. The facial recognition software supported them in their search, but that was nothing without human eyes. Sometime Hetty came upstairs.

"Stop it. This applies to all. I arrange a sleep break herewith. Yes, even you, Mr. Beale. You can't see anything if you are overtired." When the four didn't react, Hetty took a strong line with them. "Immediately. This was not a request but a command." Reluctantly, everyone was looking for a place to sleep. After only a few minutes all were asleep. Hetty sighed with relief.

...

"Will they miss us at all?" Sam looked over to G.

"Sure, we haven't reported. But this is not the issue, it is whether they will find us. We don't know for ourselves where we are."

"No, but we have resolved two cases at once: the smuggling of weapons and the bombing of the reception." Sam's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Unfortunately we will probably announce our knowledge to no one."

"Since when do you give up so early, Sam?" G did not understand his friend. "Trust in our team."

...

"Sleeping Beauty, it's time to get up."

Jerkily Joann jumped up rapidly. "How long have I slept?"

"Hetty has given us two hours. We urgently need to move on."

Deeks moved Joann to her feet. Again started the viewing of images, the latest police reports and other information received by then.

...

"Eric, put me this recording of the traffic enforcement on the big screen." Deeks pointed to a photo. Everybody stared at it.

"Did he actually go through a red light?" Kensi was suspicious. The driver was Logan Coleman.

"He's only human, Kensi." Marty was happy finally having a track. "Eric, can you tell us when and where the photo was taken?"

"Already at it…About three hours ago, at this intersection here."

"That's one of our three search areas." Deeks glanced briefly at Joann. "Do you have satellite monitoring of this area of the last three hours?"

"Yes, coming up."

"Three hours is not enough, we need the time before." Joann intervened. "There must have been a lot of activities, if they want to take the weapons away."

Kensi nodded. "After Callen and Sam didn't report, van Pietso has to disappear quickly. The evacuation isn't possible without many vehicles. One of the buildings should have been hit frequently."

"I'll see what I can do." Eric's fingers flew over the keyboard. "It is clear to you that there are hundreds of buildings?" Eric didn't look high at asking his question.

"Yeah, Eric, that's why we have searched for clues, because in the other areas it doesn't look better." Deeks lost a little bit of his patience.

"We should prepare ourselves also for a trap. Maybe they intentionally let Coleman go too fast to attract us on the wrong track." Kensi wasn't convinced that the weapons smugglers in fact made an error. "We shouldn't leave out the other areas."

"What's your problem, Kens?" Deeks flashed at her.

"I'm just cautious, after all, it's about the lives of our friends." Kensi glared back.

"Stop arguing!" Joann intervened. "We only have two choices. Either Coleman has actually made an error, which wouldn't be his first one; otherwise you wouldn't got wise on him. Or he deliberately got clocked to distract us. I tend to the first point, but I am open to option two. Eric, can we get satellite images of the other areas?"

"Yes, but it takes a moment."

"Show each of them on a separate screen. We take the last twelve hours in time lapse."

Hetty had followed the discussions but had not interfered. The more time passed, the bigger got her concerns.

"Look at that! Here, in this warehouse. In the last six hours, the number of vehicles has increased massively, at last even two large trucks." Deeks pointed to his screen.

"I think you're right, Marty." Joann rubbed her tired eyes. "I can't find anything flashy in this area."

"Me neither." Kensi approached the two. "You're probably right, Deeks, he made a mistake."

"I just can find one surveillance camera, slanted at an office building opposite. Be right there." Eric had responded quickly.

"Damn, this perspective isn't good for anything!" Deeks was clearly annoyed. "We have to get there. Eric, inform the LAPD, we need their support."

"I make sure that a SWAT team is on stand by." Hetty intervened. "Take three cars and approach there cautiously." The three started to run off.

...

"Eric, how is it looking?"

"More and more vehicles leave the warehouse. But they all go in different directions. I can find no pattern."

"The SWAT team will arrive with you in a few minutes. Don't go into it without amplification." Hetty received no reply and hadn't really expected one.

"We need all possible entrances. Go ahead, Eric.", requested Deeks.

Attentively the three looked around.

"Folks, there are three possible ways of access: the gate on the forefront, behind is an access through the offices located there and on the roof."

"The roof?" Joann was irritated. Why should there be a rooftop access?

"A ladder is attached on the wall on the north side, which leads directly to the roof. The roof has a skylight that is open. A possible approach." Eric's statement followed promptly.

The three looked at each other briefly.

"I take the roof." Joann said.

"Then I go behind to the offices." Joann and Kensi disappeared into the alley between the warehouses.

"Be careful." Deeks watched them going off.

Repeatedly looking around both ran down the alley. Finally, they reached the ladder. Kensi nodded shortly to Joann and ran on. Between Joann and the way onto the roof, there was only a high fence surrounding the property. Carefully she kicked a stone at it.

"Kens, the fence isn't electrified."

"Copy that."

Quickly and deftly Joann climbed over. It made her nervous that no guards were visible here. A warehouse full of weapons and only guards at the gate, that was odd. Joann hastened to climb up the ladder.

Kensi reached the end of the alley and saw the office entrance. The area seemed completely deserted. She also got over the fence without problems. She picked the lock without effort. Carefully she stepped forward.

For Marty, the situation was more difficult. The main gate was guarded; also vehicles came out at irregular intervals. Finally he decided for the alley, too. Crowded against the wall, he crept back towards gate.

Cautiously Kensi sneaked from office to office. No one had worked here for a long time. Then she hesitated. This office has been used until recently, but not for writing. She went for a closer look before she pocketed something. Then she took a careful look through one of the windows in the warehouse. "In Position."

Joann looked searchingly over the roof, but she could see no safety precautions. An uneasy feeling came over her as she ran to the skylight, but nothing happened. She cast a careful glance through the window before climbing through. She balanced on a truss, to find a way down. She didn't like what she could see. "In position."

Marty looked cautiously around the corner and drew back immediately. "In Position. But I have no way to come in unseen. Unless someone provides a diversion." Deeks again risked a glance.

"We have a problem. The warehouse is nearly empty. They're just loading the last boxes. Eric, where is the SWAT team?" Joann was under high tension.

"I put them through, moment ... Sergeant, the team can hear you now."

"Here Sergeant Disalvo. We have reached the location and wait for your signal."

"Here MacKenzie. I'm in the building, directly under the roof and from my position I can see seven vehicles and seventeen men, all with automatic weapons."

"Here Blye. The offices are all safe. But from my position, I don't have a complete overview of the hall."

"Here Deeks. I'm right at the gate and can see two guards. Eric, do you have heat signatures?"

"Hit me... Okay, I count nineteen people in the building and one outside."

"Sergeant, at your command!"

"Ready? Three, two, one. Go, go, go!"

Deeks knocked off the guards at the gate, so the SWAT team could enter the hall freely. Kensi and Joann gave cover to them. As always, everything seemed to take forever, but after a few minutes, the operation was ended. They counted nine dead and five wounded arms smugglers; the last three had surrendered themselves. The SWAT team had a slightly injured man.

...

"Are you well?" Deeks looked concerned at his colleagues.

"Yes, only depressed because G and Sam aren't here." Joann's voice wavered between despair and exhaustion.

"They were here, we just came too late."

"What?" Both turned abruptly to Kensi.

She reached into her jacket and pulled out something.

"This is G's wristwatch!" Joann had immediately recognized it. "Where has it been?"

"In one of the offices. There it looks as if someone has been bottled up for a while."

"We need the forensics. They should start there. Maybe they find a clue on where they brought the two."

Deeks' proposal was reasonable. But there was something else. Joann couldn't wrap her mind around it. "Give it to me." Invitingly she held out her hand to Kensi. "The strap is not damaged...maybe he has taken it off voluntarily...what's that?" Joann said to herself, while she gave the wristwatch a closer look. She turned and applied it in the light, but could not see clearly. "Does anyone have a flashlight for me?" Joann looked around seeking. An officer of the LAPD went up to her and handed her his. "Thanks."

"What are you looking for?" Deeks was curious.

"The watch glass is damaged. In addition, the ring is completely scratched, that was not previously the case."

"You know that Callen had no scratches on his watch glass?" Marty was really surprised, but Joann ignored his remark. She turned the glass under the light beam of the flashlight.

"Kensi, show me exactly where you found the watch." Everybody looked at Joann. She behaved really strange.

"Sure, come with me." Kensi went ahead, a little bit bewildered.

Joann carefully examined the place where the clock was found. Then she stared at the wall, crouched down and gently run with her fingertips over the wall. Again she used the flashlight. "I've got it!" The outcry was clearly triumphant.

"What?" The question came in unison.

"Pedro."

"Who is 'Pedro'?"

"How do I know? G has carved it into the wall. His clock was the hint; there are remains of render on the glass and in the ring. Eric, this is a task for you. Trying to find out whether van Pietso knows a 'Pedro' and where he is."

"I'm in!"

Deeks looked at Joann unfathomable. "What does give one that idea?"

"What idea?"

"To carve something into a wall with a wristwatch...What does give Callen that idea? And why did you know it?"

Her face suddenly became expressionless. "Maybe too many James Bond films? Who knows?"

Quietly Kensi muttered to herself. "I told you, she thinks like Callen. Those two are made for each other…"

"Come back to headquarters. We will go on from here." Everyone had Hetty's voice in his or her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 5 - Found**

"Have you already found something, Eric?" The fatigue in Joann's voice was unmistakable.

But Eric didn't sound better. "No, not yet. That's not a rare name. But I keep looking."

Marty and Kensi fall on the sofa, both very exhausted.

"Damn, we always lag one step behind!" Deeks was really upset. "Two of our people are gone and all we have is a watch!"

"We will find them, Deeks, definitely." Kensi took his hand and squeezed it. "Because we won't give up."

Then she closed her eyes and rested her head on the backrest with a sigh. His eyes got soft and he didn't let go of her hand. It only took a few moments and Kensi was asleep.

...

"I need a coffee. Shall I bring one, Eric?"

"Yes, please." Thankfully, he looked at Joann.

...

"You should try it with tea, Miss MacKenzie."

"Do you always sneak up on everybody, Hetty?"

"I never 'sneak', Miss MacKenzie."

The two women smiled at each other.

"I like tea, Hetty. At home I have a proper choice of tea. But now I need coffee. Tea is not appropriate in this situation."

Hetty frowned but said nothing more to it. Joann stared at the coffee cups right in front of her.

"Black, no sugar for Mr. Beale."

"Yes, I know. That's not it. I...I wonder if I really have done everything..."

Hetty came close to Joann and looked her straight in the eye. "You did, Miss MacKenzie, just like everyone else. You do not dare to doubt that."

Joann nodded. "I won't, Hetty."

...

"Are you sure that they found your watch and the hint? Gradually, they should have found us." Sam's optimism has slowly disappeared during the last days.

"I'm sure. Once they realize the connection to the FBI, Hetty will get Joann to the team. Someone will find the watch and Jo takes the hint. For sure."

"You put our lives on that, G, you know that?"

Callen looked at his friend. "Yes, absolutely."

...

On the way to Eric, Joann went past the sofa and had to smile. Kensi had curled herself up Deeks while sleeping. Unfortunately, he didn't realize it, because he was asleep, too. "You two belong together, as well as G and me." Joann whispered softly to herself. She didn't see Hetty, who was standing a few steps behind her and nodded at those words.

"I'm getting a bit perplexed, Joann. We have gone through it several times, but we found no indication to someone named 'Pedro'."

"Why should G give us this name if it does not matter, Eric? Maybe we are focusing the wrong way." Joann rubbed her neck. "We need a new approach."

"And what? I can't think of anything more."

"What if this is a place or a company?"

Two red-rimmed pairs of eyes turned to Kensi. She and Deeks had entered the ops room unnoticed.

"If we can't find a person, it has to be something else. Why shouldn't it be a place or company? Maybe we can connect the dots in this way."

"Good, then let's start again." Joann couldn't suppress a yawn, and Eric fell in immediately.

"We are looking for it and you will hold a beauty nap." Deeks took a strong line with them.

"We can't take a break, Marty. Sam and G are counting on us."

"Yes, Joann, but you can't think straight and Eric can barely see straight ahead. You go for a lie down now."

"Deeks is right, the two of you. We have had our break, now it's your turn. We'll wake you up soon."

"In half an hour." Joann looked directly at Kensi.

"Okay, half an hour."

...

"How far have you gone?" Eric's eyes moved across the big screen.

"We have created a list of companies that contain the name 'Pedro'. It's a long list. So far we haven't been able to find a connection."

"What about locations?"

"Even a long list. Churches, monasteries, communities, parks. A very common name just in South America."

Joann shook her head. "South America is too far away. It must be something closer."

"The Harbor." Everyone turned to Hetty. "The Port of Los Angeles. It is in San Pedro."

Then Joann got the point. "I've read something in the file of van Pietso, about a shipping company."

"Here, I've found it." Eric let appear the file on the monitor. "It doesn't run under his name, but under one of his shell companies."

"We need a list of the ships and then we need to determine whether one is at harbor in San Pedro."

"I login to the port authority and then I make a comparison..." Once again, Eric's fingers flew over the keyboard.

"There it is, the 'Mistieke Wapen', a container ship. And it will put to sea in two hours."

"Come on, hurry up." Joann hurried down the stairs and grabbed the car keys.

"You have heard Miss MacKenzie. I bother about your support. All other information will be available on your way." Hetty made a few shooing arm movements.

...

"You're going to kill us! Who the hell has taught you driving?" Deeks grabbed the door handle, being very pale.

"No, let her rip, otherwise we'll be too late!" Kensi cheered on Joann from the back seat.

But she ignored both, and focused only on driving. About her ear micro she listened to Eric's instructions.

...

"That doesn't sound good, Sam."

"No, they make the ship ready to sail. Won't certainly take much longer, G."

"What went wrong?"

"Maybe the FBI has not provided Joann."

"That would not prevent her or Hetty." Silence spread, just like the dark.

...

"I can see it, Eric. Did the teams arrive?"

"Only one, two more are just a few minutes behind you. Besides, your air support by the LAPD should arrive each moment."

"Yes, I can hear the helicopter. We also need support from the water, they must avoid the cast off."

"I'll take care of it."

...

With screeching tires Joann stopped the car behind a couple of patrol cars. She also discovered the car of the special unit. Determined, she went toward it, Kensi followed her immediately, while Deeks went to the patrol officers.

"Who is your boss?" Joann left no doubt to her authority.

"That's me." One of the men stepped forward.

"I'm Agent MacKenzie, NCIS. What can you tell me?"

"You are no longer with the FBI, a good decision."

Joann stumbled a moment, then she remembered the man. "Agent Stan Quinlan, the friendly helpers in need. Has Hetty again called for a favor?"

"Not this time. We had a training mission in the area and have volunteered."

"Thank you, sir." Joann nodded shortly to his team. "All of you."

She turned to the giant ship. "I've done some things, but taking a container ship and then find two missing people on it...this is even new for me." Joann turned to Agent Quinlan. "I'm open to everything."

He scrutinized her, exactly as he has done at the reception. "How many people are available for this operation?"

"Eric?"

"I've heard it. I'll be ready in a minute."

Attentively Joann listened to her ear micro. "Okay, copy that." She turned to Agent Quinlan. "In two minutes, two other special units will be here. The Coast Guard is on their way with two units and will meet us in about five minutes. They also will send us a helicopter. The units from the LAPD, who are already here, as well the ones on their way, at least a dozen."

"Well, do we have images of the ship?"

"Yes, satellite images in normal and infrared light."

"I have to see them. Let's go." He pointed to his mobile operations center. "The heads of the other units and the colleagues from the LAPD shall get in touch with us. This is the command center."

Within minutes they developed a plan of action. Joann put on her bulletproof vest and was on her way to her assignment place.

She cast a glance Kensi and Deeks. "We get them out. Living. Take good care of you."

"No one goes without backing, Jo." Deeks looked daggers at her. "One of the colleagues of the LAPD will be with you."

"No, Marty. You have been at the meeting. I go alone." She smiled. "Trust me." Then she ran.

...

For a moment Joann stared at the container bridge, then climbed up. She ran along the boom until she was directly above the ship. There she attached her rope and waited for the signal.

...

Then the madhouse started.

...

"They have found us!" Sam could not believe it.

"Yeah, it sounds like that!" Callen sounded relieved, but he also was very concerned about his team. The firefight was fierce.

"Nothing will happen to them, G. They are good." Sam knew his friend too well.

"I know."

...

"I'm on the ship, Eric, tell me where I have to go."

"Towards the bridge, Joann." She ran off and jumped from container to container.

"Two more, then turn to the left."

So far she had been lucky and had not been discovered, but that was only a matter of time. She picked up the pace.

"Stop, you're above them!"

Joann persisted so abruptly that she nearly fell over the edge. As rapidly as she could, she fastened the rope and let herself down. Strongly she beat against the container. "Sam? G? Are you in there?" She heard a response, but not from this container. Quickly she settled down further. "Sam? G? Where are you?"

"Jo? Joann! Here, we are here!"

The shouts were accompanied by loud knocking. A chain additionally locked the container door. She snorted merely, reached into her backpack and pulled out a crowbar. Quinlan's mobile operation center was equipped very well. "Watch out, I'll open the door now!"

At that moment she was discovered and the fire was opened on her. "Damn!" She quickly swung to the side. "Kensi, Deeks, I have found them, but you have to keep the shooters at bay, or I won't get them out!" Joann took a deep breath and jumped back and started the second attempt with the crowbar. She just made it into the container before the next volley went off on her.

"Are you okay?" Callen bent over Joann, being anxious.

"Here!" She handed him a gun and jumped up. From the backpack she conjured another one for Sam, as well as two ear micros and two bulletproof vests. "Eric, is there also a way from here or do we go back to the top?"

"You definitely have to go back to the top. Not necessarily there, but you will come out only from the top."

"Then we go up here, I have no more rope." Joann looked at them. "Are you ready?"

"Almost."

"Almost?"

Sam moved his leg and something rattled. Irritated, she reached for her flashlight.

"Oh, you too, G?"

"Jap."

Both were chained to the container. She knelt down next to G, and looked at the leg irons. "No chance that I'll get them loose here." After looking at the attachment to the container wall, the crowbar was used again. "Sorry, guys. You have to take a small souvenir with you." Joann was more worried, as she liked to admit. G and Sam looked bad. They had been beaten and appeared to be tired out. The stench in the container was telling its own story. "Are you able to come upwards?" The two of them exchanged a quick look and then nodded. "Well, I lead the way and give you fire protection from above."

Joann carefully kept one eye on the surroundings, while the men climbed up to her.

"Team One here, bridge is secured."

"Copy that, we are coming to you."

"You wanna go to the bridge? Over the containers?" Sam thought he had misheard.

"What do you think, how did I get here? Flown?" Then she grinned. "By the way, Team One is Quinlan and his people."

"Quinlan, what does he do here?" Callen was genuinely surprised.

Joann still grinned. Save our asses once more." Then she became serious again. "Are you ready? Let's go!"

...

This time the race on the container was much slower. Callen and Sam were struck and they had to drag along the chains. Then there was the constant fire, although Quinlan and his team eliminated one shooter after the other.

...

"Eric, what does it look like?"

"You've almost made it, just..."

The shooting forced the three of them to the ground.

"I can't see the shooter, where is he?"

"Where did the shots come from?"

"Stay down!" Frantically she looked around. "Eric!"

"I can't see him, I don't know where he hides!"

Joann cursed violently. "I am directing the fire on me, guys. Just watch out!" And then she ran off. Like a rabbit she sidestepped and finally threw herself to the ground. "He is right under the bridge!"

"I see him...Problem solved!" Kensi's voice was calm and with relief the men saw Joann getting up.

The rest of the way they laid back unmolested. About her ear micro more and more reports got in about secured areas. The resistance waned. When she finally rappelled on deck, Deeks and a team of LAPD officers met them.

"Are you fine?" Deeks eyed the three critically. Puzzled, his eyes remained on the chains.

"Yep, we are good. We only would be pleased to get rid of ," Sam looked at Joann with raised eyebrow, "our 'souvenirs'."

...

While Sam and Callen were medicated, Joann went to the mobile operations center by Quinlan's team. They were packing up. "Agent Quinlan?" He turned around. "Thank you for your support."

He nodded. "No problem. Your people are doing well?"

"Nothing that couldn't be cured by a shower, a meal and a couple of hours sleep. Is your team unwounded?"

He smiled. "A few scrapes and bruises, nothing serious. We have had training sessions that have ceased worse."

Joann was about to ask a question, but interrupted herself. "If we can return the favor, Agent Quinlan, every time. Just ask Hetty."

"I'll think about it." For a moment, his face became expressionless. "Good that you have separated from the FBI. With Hetty you are in better hands."

Joann didn't show her surprise and held out her hand. "Thank you, again, to your whole team." Then she left.

...

As she approached the ambulance, in which G and Sam were medicated, she heard loud discussions. Deeks and Kensi insisted on a trip to the hospital while both of them time and again assured that they were good.

"Enough!" Joann glared at the four. "My eardrums burst because of your quarrels!" Furious, she shoved them her ear micro under their noses. "You will drive to the hospital immediately, without further discussion, or I call in Hetty. Kensi, you're going with them and ensure that they make no further problems. Marty, the two of us take care of the rest here."

Callen looked at her intently. "I rarely hang out my position, but..."

"If you want to argue with me, you can do that when you're back from the hospital." She put in her ear micro again. "Eric, I need..." She needn't to finish her sentence.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, you have heard Miss MacKenzie. I meet you at the hospital." Hetty's voice wasn't open to doubt.

...

"Deeks." Without further discussion he followed Joann.

"They are good, Joann."

"I know, Marty, but", she hesitated. "Just for good measure."

He nodded. "Yes, just for good measure." Immediately, he put his arm around Joann and laughed at her. "We have found them!"

A tired, but still bright smile appeared on her face. "Yes, we have found them."


	6. Chapter 6

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 6 - Afterwards**

After everything has been cleared on site, Deeks and Joann drove back to headquarters. van Pietso and Coleman had escaped, but on the ship they had seized a lot of weapons and also some files on customers and suppliers, so van Pietsos organization had suffered a severe blow. Kensi had reported in between. The doctors confirmed that Sam and Callen are well given the circumstances and that Kensi could take them home after the last observation.

...

"What are you still doing here, Miss Mackenzie?" Hetty suddenly stood next to Joann.

"One get ever used to this?"

"To what, Miss MacKenzie?"

"To your very sudden appearance, Hetty."

The women smiled at each other.

"Go home and sleep, Miss MacKenzie. The paperwork can wait."

But Joann shook her head. "Now everything is still fresh in my head. I don't want to forget something important." Hetty looked at her. "It also gives me the opportunity..." Joann stopped. How could she explain to Hetty, that it helped her to process with the events, when she immediately wrote her report. But Hetty understood her without words. Everyone in her team was different with the stress and pressures of this job: Kensi went to clubs, Sam got involved in an altercation with the sand bag, Callen buried it deep inside him and became a lone wolf for a while and Marty made more jokes than normal. When Joann needed the paperwork it was in order for her. So she just nodded.

"Miss MacKenzie?"

"Yes, Hetty?"

"Do you remember our conversation about faith and friends?"

"Sure."

"Good."

Puzzled, Joann looked after her.

...

Joann focused on working.

"I'm going now."

Her head jerked up. "You're still here?"

Deeks shrugged his shoulders.

"Marty?"

"I'm good."

Joann sighed. "This is probably the motto of this unit."

"What?" Deeks was confused.

"I'm good." The two of them exchange a faint grin.

...

"Marty?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to her." Joann had to find that his blue eyes could not look less impressive as Callen's. "Go to her as a friend. One day she will see what is in her heart. Be patient, it's worth it." Thoughtful she smiled to herself. "Ask G, if you don't believe me." Again she was patterned on these amazing blue eyes. She didn't notice the sigh that escaped her. Deeks did.

"And what about you? Why are you still here, rather than at Callen's?"

They exchanged a knowing glance. To her surprise, he went up to her and gave her a kiss on the head. He was almost gone, when he again turned to her.

"You too."

"What?"

"Go to him." Then he disappeared.

Joann looked at him. He was right.

...

Hetty watched Joann went off. "Well, Miss MacKenzie, you have exceeded my expectations.", she murmured softly to herself. She would be worth the trouble with director Vance. A steep furrow appeared on Hetty's face. She led her team the way as she thinks best. So she had been more than successful. A smile played on her lips as she thought of Deeks and Kensi. Whether he would follow the advice Joann had given him? Well, she would find out soon enough.

...

When Joann faced 'her' blue eyes, she was torn between fear and relief. He looked tired and wiped out, but his eyes flashed. "Hy." Joann waited.

"Come in." They looked at each other critically. "Oh, damn!" G clasped her into his arms and held her. "In between I was afraid that I never could keep you so." His voice was a whisper.

"I never would have given up on you, G. Never."

...

Deeks was in front of Kensi's apartment and was not sure whether the decision had been correct. He sighed and decided to trust Joann and knocked. A tired Kensi in a bathrobe opened it.

"Deeks! You are good?"

Marty didn't know what to say and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come in."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't, I'm too hyper to sleep."

Curious, he looked around.

"Would you like a beer?"

"Good idea!" Relieved Deeks reached for the bottle. Now he had something to hold on to. After an initially faltering conversation soon a lively discussion developed between them.

...

"It's time for me to go, Kensi. Thanks for the beer." He grabbed his car keys.

"I think this is not a good idea. For driving a car you have been drinking too much."

Deeks knew she was right. "I'll call a taxi."

"Nuts, you can stay here. The couch is very comfortable. I'll catch up with pillows and blankets."

Deeks hesitated, then smiled at her open. "Thank you, Kensi."

"No problem." She smiled back. "It was good to talk to you."

...

Done, he closed the door behind him. At home. Sam sighed and sank exhausted on the sofa and closed his eyes. This mission was extremely nerve-wracking. Arms dealers were no peaceful, harmless species of criminals. They had to be alert around the clock. When he discovered Joann in the club, almost his heart stood still. But luck was hold them. G hadn't seen her and Joann had reacted correctly. That their cover was blown of, well, that was just bad luck. Also that didn't happen for the first time. But G and him were part of a good team. Sam opened his eyes again. A satisfied smile played around his lips. No team, a family. With a new member. Although, this member wasn't so new. Still smiling, he fell asleep on the sofa.

...

Nate and Eric had held out until the confirmation of Kensi from the hospital that the two were well.

"She's really good, isn't she?"

"Who? Joann?"

"Who else." Eric gave Nate a searching look.

"Yes, she is." Nate didn't tip his mitt.

"She's like Callen."

"What do you mean, Eric?"

"She thinks like him, acts like him, has a leadership quality. Two of the species in a team, can that go well?"

Nate smiled. "We'll see. Already, Hetty has had something in mind, Eric. Let's see how she does in normal service."

Eric grinned. "When do we have 'normal' service?"

Together they left the headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 7 - A New Day Starts**

The aroma of coffee and a kiss woke Joann. She growled sullenly.

"Come on, get up, Little One!"

"Do not call me 'Little One'! And why are you in such a good mood every morning?"

Callen just laughed, it wasn't the first time that Joann was terrible grumpy about him in the morning. "And why aren't you? Hurry up, we need to go."

She threw the pillow after him.

...

"Kensi? Kensi, I have to go now."

A tousled head with sleepy look opened the door. "What?"

"I'm leaving now so I can go home to shower and change my stuff."

"What time is it, Deeks?"

"Officially start of work was an hour ago. But I..." The door was slammed into his face and he could hear Kensi swearing violently. "See you soon, Kens!" Grinning, he disappeared.

...

The doorbell roused him from sleep. Sam groaned, his neck was totally distorted. No wonder he had been asleep while sitting on the sofa! Again the bell rang. He carefully looked through the peephole.

"Open up, Sam. You were already awake on the first ring."

"Yes, and if you think that is sufficient to open the door imprudent, you got a loss which the doctors didn't find!" Sam glared at his friend while he let him in.

"Jo is waiting in the car, with coffee and donuts. See, that you get ready."

...

At headquarters there was busy goings-on. Sam and G joked with each other while they went inside. Joann was smiling nervously while going behind them. After she had had a more than unusual entry in her new job, this was her first normal working day. Kensi and Deeks were already teasing each other as usual. Nate looked smiling at the two of them. Eric was standing at the railing on the upper floor and awaiting them.

...

"Good morning." Hetty once again appeared on the scene unnoticed. "As I see you all have recovered. Then I will get your reports quickly." The eyes of the team spoke volumes, but no one contradicted her. "Moreover, so far has shown no opportunity to show Miss MacKenzie everything. Please take care of it." She looked at her employees with raised eyebrow. "I think you have to sort out even more." Then she left.

...

Joann could not prevent a slight blush rose to her cheeks. She knew exactly what Hetty meant. After a brief clearing of the throat, she took the floor.

"G, I apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was not okay to snap at you and to act authoritarian. I know you're by my boss here and I respect that. It won't happen again."

The silence after these words was very unpleasant for Joann. She didn't even know that the others were silent with astonishment.

"The fact is that you were right." Because of Callen's words all opened his and her eyes. "At this time Sam and I were the victims of a kidnapping, also had been injured. To send us to the hospital was correct. In the reverse situation, I would have done the same." He gave Sam a quick glance. "However, in the future I expect that you act more diplomatic in public. Your tone was pretty heavy." Then he looked at the whole group. "This definitely shouldn't stop you to say openly what you think, Jo."

...

To bridge the resulting embarrassment, Nate went to Joann. "Come, I'll show you everything, then the others can do their paperwork. Have you already got a tray?"

"No, Nate, that was previously not necessity. In the last two days, half the time I wasn't here and the rest of the time I was engaged otherwise."

"Of course."

...

At the end of the tour Joann was really impressed. "Wow, you really have everything under one roof, you have all the makings."

"And Hetty organized what we lack. By the way, never ask her from which source something comes up. Just be happy that you have it."

Nate got a sidelong glance by Joann. "I'm particularly not very curious, you should have noticed that." Then she grinned. "Oh, of course! You've done it and you suffered of a suitable rebuff." Nate's cheeks became red. "Don't worry, Nate, I can keep a secret." She winked.

He quickly changed the subject. "We need to find a place for you so that you can write your report. Eric will show you our programs with pleasure."

"I've been done."

"What?"

"My report is already on Hetty's table. I've written it yesterday. Eric has given me the necessary information during the computer instruction."

Nate was surprised. "Okay, well, so..."

A shrill whistle saved him. Joann grinned mischievously. "Saved by the bell, Nate?" Before he could answer, she went already.

The everyday life had them back.

...

The next days passed without incident. Joann fitted into the team without any problems because they made it easy for her.

A bit envious Deeks thought of how difficult his entry had been and that his place in this team still wasn't properly fixed. Luckily he wasn't resentful. He also really liked Joann.

Kensi was satisfied. Finally she was no longer the only woman on the team. Now she could share the typical women's tasks' with Joann. Unless she would use her relationship with Callen...no, Joann never would do that.

Sam saw the situation with mixed feelings. He knew that he got a qualified, trusted colleague with Joann, on whom he could count at any time. Therefore he was looking forward to working with her. However, it unsettled the fact that she was the girlfriend of his best friend and partner. Only time would tell whether the relationship of the two had an effect on their behavior and their work.

Nate considered the situation with curiosity. Relationships between members of a team was actually forbidden, and usually meant that one of them has been displaced. But in this case, Hetty had deliberately decided to work together with a couple. That would strongly whirl the structures of the team. And still there were indeed Kensi and Deeks…Interesting times would come up to him.

Eric did see the whole thing pretty easily. The team has had to do a lot in the past few months, so that reinforcement was only reasonable. Joann surely was a good choice, because all knew her. He suspected that there were still a lot of secrets in her life, but finally who of his colleagues did have none.

Callen was well aware of the slight uneasiness in his team. Everyone was curious to see how he dealt with Joann. Sam was worried to be replaced as his partner. Kensi feared that he would give the 'good' tasks to Joann and Deeks was a little bit a sorehead because he remembered how reluctant he had been treated at the beginning. He sighed. They would have to realize that he would treat Joann like any other agent. However, his gut feeling told him that Hetty had a few surprises up her sleeve when it came to his team. Callen sighed again.

...

Alternately Joann was assigned to each member of the team. She worked together with all of them well. Callen was careful to treat her neither better nor worse than the others. Joann enjoyed to the fullest the casual dress code. If she had to wear something else within the scope of a role it didn't went without growling and grumbling. However, she did have as little success with Hetty as the others. With the time the reservations or worries of the colleagues lost themselves in nothing.

**to be continued…**


End file.
